The right time
by Lily Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Severus Snape's behind hurt and it was all Remus Lupin's fault. He just had no self control! Now Snape had to walk around school like an idiot! Well, that's it...no more sex for Remus!


Lily: (sigh) yet another distraction. I had some free time and didn't quite feel like writing for TLAV. Blah…

Oh yeah…a warning

**SMUT SMUT, MORE SMUT, SOME SMUT INBETWEEN, A SMUT SANDWICH, A SMALL SMUT WITH A SIDE OF SMUT, A SMUT SALAD AND A SMUT SHAKE!**

Yeah…you get my warning yeah?

So there's actually **smut** in this one ya dig?

Like boy**slash smut**

Actually if you didn't know that then like…I'd have to wonder about your IQ amongst other things. So yeah

Man**slash** ahead

man**SEX** ahead

no likey no readey okaaaaaaay!

* * *

Severus Snape was cranky. He was so cranky that he feared for the lives of his own students. Usually he was slightly aggravated, just enough to make him the snarky bastard everyone knew and loved; but today he was cranky and that did not bode well for the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

So, in a black mood, Snape walked carefully towards his classroom, trying to walk normally and ignore the pain in his backside. Because there was indeed pain he had not taken a potion for yet. Whenever he thought about it, he just got crankier than he already was. But it was quite irresistible. He simply _could not _take his mind off the reason for his pain.

It had all started last night when Remus had snuck into his chambers. Remus didn't usually appear in his rooms as he preferred that they meet on weekends so he wasn't distracted from work. But that weekend they had been unable to meet due to some idiotic business Dumbledore had had Remus about doing. And so Severus had spent his two days pining after the werewolf silently and never admitting it. Then yesterday, when Remus had returned, Severus had been angry with him for completely missing their "special weekend time" and had refused to speak with him.

He chose to ignore the fact that he was behaving like some teenaged girl to her boyfriend.

Anyway, Remus had entered his rooms that night fully intent on making up for the lost time of the weekend. And Remus _knew _that Severus was particularly weak to his seduction, _especially _since he hadn't gotten any in a long-ish time.

Usually, when they engaged in any kind of sexual activity during the week, Severus made Remus stop before he put it in. Whenever he was entered, Severus walked strangely the next day and there was always a certain level of discomfort for him. But last night, Remus had been absolutely unstoppable (not that Severus really tried after a certain point).

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Remus…ah…ah…s-stop!" Severus gasped, biting down on his lip and pushing at Remus's shoulders. The Werewolf grinned toothily up at him, his eyes glinting slightly golden,_

"_Not tonight Sev my love…" he said, his voice something between a growl and a seductive whisper. Severus clenched a hand as Remus kissed his abdomen, slowly working his way downward. _

_It really was futile, Remus would not be stopped._

_The werewolf smirked and ghosted kisses down Severus' navel, he placed kisses around the potion master's bellybutton and then dipped his tongue inside. This wrested a loud moan from Snape and he arched into the touch. Remus' eyes took on a predatory look; he really knew how to work Severus' body. As he slowly made his way down Severus' navel, he slid his fingers down to the potion master's entrance. _

_Severus gasped and sat up,_

"_Remus! You c-can't today!" he cried, flushing prettily as the werewolf smirked lazily at him. Remus' teasing finger plunged inside and Snape winced slightly. Remus bent his finger and hit a spot inside Severus and the dark haired man arched and moaned loudly. Remus added another finger and leaned in to kiss his dark haired lover,_

"_You're really cute right now Sev," he murmured, trailing kisses down the potion master's neck. Severus flushed brighter and twisted restlessly against the two fingers,_

"_y-you're the only one…hah…who can ever call me that…" he panted, clenching and unclenching his hands in the bedspread. Remus' smirk returned and he withdrew the fingers, Severus whined at the loss._

"_Patience Sev…I'm coming" Remus murmured and applied some lube to his own aching member. He took Severus' thighs in his hands and spread them wide, exposing his entrance to hungry eyes. _

_Grasping the potion master's slender hip with one hand and using the other to guide himself in, he slowly pushed inside his lover. _

_Severus winced but allowed Remus to push on until he was full sheathed. Remus let out a long breath shut his eyes tight, reveling in the sensation. It could be said that there was nothing Remus Lupin liked more than to be inside his lover. He never found anything better than that white hot heat and that nearly agonizing tightness. He never found anything more pleasurable than that body that fit his so well. _

"_Can I move?" Remus gasped out and Severus nodded. Slowly the werewolf began to thrust. First pulling out almost completely and then thrusting back in. It started out slowly but then Remus could not stand it anymore. Severus felt pain at first but then he felt the pain subside and only slight discomfort remained. That is until Remus began to angle his thrusts to hit Severus' sweet spot, the place that made him scream. _

_Soon Severus was nearing his climax and he could tell Remus wouldn't last much longer either. The potions master wrapped his legs around his lover and threw his head back,_

"_More!" he gasped, thrusting in time with Remus,_

"_Harder! Ah! Remus please!" his grip tightened and he felt the intense rush of absolute pleasure that always came with an orgasm. He felt all of his muscles clench or convulse, he knew that the clenching of his inner muscles was driving Remus to his own release. The werewolf pounded into him a few more times before climaxing inside of him. _

_End flashback_

_

* * *

_

Severus scowled.

_Why_ did Remus have to be such a sex fiend?

He turned a corner and bumped into a familiar body. Strong arms wrapped around him to stop him from falling and he glared up at the sheepishly smiling face of Remus Lupin,

"You know…" Severus said,

"You're making it hard for me to ignore you forever…" Remus chuckled a little and held Severus a little tighter.

"What makes you think I'll let you stay away?" he asked, looking deep into Severus' eyes. In the werewolf's own eyes Severus saw many things that would have turned him into a mushy pile of love-struck goo had he been some teenage girl. But he was not, and while he was quite in love, he refused to be made stupid by it.

"Well anyway, you realize that there's none for you for the next two months…" Severus said, turning and walking down the next corridor. Remus followed him, looking devastated

"What! None? Absolutely none? But why!" he cried, Snape smirked at him,

"Because you have to learn a lesson!" he replied. Remus groaned,

"What lesson!" Severus turned and walked to him. He dropped his books and things on the floor and slid his hands up Remus' chest to cup his face. He brought his body up close to the werewolf's and was sure to press them together, he leaned up slightly on his toes and brought his mouth close to Remus' ear. He smirked when he felt the werewolf's manhood stiffen in attention at his actions,

"You need to learn when it's a good or bad time to put it in." he whispered and abruptly let go. He picked his things and left a very bewildered werewolf staring after him in the middle of the hallway.

Remus couldn't decide whether he was more upset about the two months of no sex or the fact that Severus had purposely left him with a hard on in the middle of the hallway just as the bell was about to ring.

He decided that both were quite trifling.

Quite trifling indeed.

**Lily**: I was feeling quite French today after we watched some of the movie "Bon Voyage" which was a terribly amazing and funny film. Again, Sev and Remus are OOC but again I don't care. It's the fun of writing them that counts. This is actually my first "full nelson" smut type shortie. I do believe I must improve before writing the smut like scene for TLAV. But I am pretty happy with it for now. O well, now I can write TLAV in peace since no more Snape ficlets will bother me for now. Heeheeen

ja!


End file.
